


The Mage's Silken Raiment

by Thief



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Swallowing, Don't copy to another site, Dorian POV, Fellatio, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tender loving cocksucking, не копировать не уточнив у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief/pseuds/Thief
Summary: Dorian is on a mission to convince Josephine he needs the funds for his new wardrobe when he runs into a major distraction with a big mouth.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	The Mage's Silken Raiment

That Lady Montilyet felt it appropriate to turn away each shipment of finery Dorian ordered to Skyhold was madness; he would not hear any talk of ordering from the Merchant's Guild when the Inquisition's coffers were now evidently overflowing. Luckily Dorian stashed a trick or two up his rather extravagant sleeves of dark silk. Once Josephine saw how sharp he looked in this outfit and he made a persuasive case as to how vital appearances were to his business, she would change her tune. Dorian was fantastically convincing and _always_ right.

Josephine was not in her office when he boorishly stormed in. She was likely in the war room, having serious conversations about Inquisition matters. Things Dorian was rarely invited to be privy to. Dorian would respect the business of the organization he currently served, for even he was a reasonable man. Still, as he began to turn back, he started to think about his friendship with the dear woman, and it struck him that it would not be so intrusive to wait outside the doors to the war room and spring on her as soon as she appeared. That wouldn't be too rude amongst good friends, perfectly acceptable, and something she should have been prepared for considering the dire situation she left him in. It could wait for the Advisors' conference, but not a moment longer.

Dorian smirked to himself as he stepped past her desk and through the door that led into the back hallway, plotting what he would say to her. He pulled the door shut behind him, checking to make sure no part of his ostentatious new outfit somehow got caught and tarnished when he heard a faint _click_ from across the hall. Dorian glanced up and found himself meeting large golden eyes staring at him; the familiar gaze of the person who had joined him from the other side of the war room was not the one he expected. Dorian froze.

The chances of bumping into Gaven approaching the war room were astronomically high, but he had expected to hustle Lady Montilyet off before he had to speak to his amatus. He couldn't ask Gaven, for the Inquisitor would give him anything he wanted, and therein lie the problem. If Dorian won his battle with Josephine, at least he had fought, but Gaven handing it to him was a debt, a crushing prospect Dorian could not face. Gaven would foil his plans, which was why Dorian remained tight-lipped as they stared at one another across the vast hall with no convenient interruptions in sight.

"Whoops, must be lost, silly me," Dorian chirped and spun on his heel.

"Hey, Hey! Where are _you_ going?" Gaven called. "Don't run away from me."

Dorian paused at the door. Gaven had an inexplicable way of drawing him in. Dorian turned back without having touched his escape, finding himself walking instead towards Gaven. They met at the center of the hall; sunlight spilled across their forms from the massive hole in the stone wall.

"You make a compelling reason to stay, don't you?" Dorian quipped. "Wherever could I go to escape you?"

Gaven's eyes wandered over Dorian's clothing with piqued interest, and Dorian contemplated Gaven for other reasons; he wore no fancy clothes, merely a plain unbuttoned undershirt teasing an alluring patch of dark skin under his throat. The frustrating man had learned to dress from Varric, no doubt. How he would have loved to have his mouth on him and how he hated the knowledge that sugar did not become less appealing for knowing its flavor. He knew what was under Gaven's clothes, but the knowing only gave him more of an appetite for it. Gaven seemed oblivious to Dorian's hungry gaze, prodding at the dramatic flair of Dorian's sleeve.

"I _am_ the Inquisitor. I'm very good at finding people."

"Indeed," Dorian agreed. He knew it too well, which is why he hadn't run as he should have. "While I appreciate your admiration, I do wonder if you haven't other business to attend?"

Gaven scoffed, his eyes traveled up to Dorian's face at last, "No. I've excused myself for the moment." He waved one hand, dismissively. "Boring advisor stuff doesn't need a glorified tiebreaker. The real puzzle is what _you're_ doing here, or would you like me to guess?"

"' _I_ am _the Inquisitor_ ,' he says and yet still can't answer that question himself," Dorian teased. "If you must know, my business was with Lady Montilyet before you showed up."

Gaven leaned closer, fingering the cloth at Dorian's waist and rubbing the fabric between his fingers. They stood very close to one another. Things seemed to happen without Dorian's notice whenever he spent too much time around Gaven. Time never moved quite right since they met.

"Now I've ruined all your wicked plans, a pity. Clothing business, I assume. I'm sure Josie will be excited to see this," Gaven smirked. "I like it. Very different from your usual garb. Even more conservative and, ah, _softer?_ "

Gaven drew the word out, and Dorian could not resist chuckling. The mysterious pull between them seemed to be mutual judging by the way Gaven was looking at him. At least they were on equal footing in one aspect.

"Tch, you think so lowly of me that I would ever harass our beloved ambassador over clothing of all petty things," Dorian managed faux derision with ease. "And what are you saying, exactly? I should dress like this more often?"

"You should wear whatever you like, but I don't mind this. This does have easier access. Fewer belts," Gaven purred.

Gaven drew so close to Dorian they lightly pressed into one another, and Dorian wrapped his arms around Gaven. Dorian could not keep up his act, his smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he held his lover. The two men were so wrapped up in one another. It was an obnoxious sight to behold; fortunately, they were alone, but the inappropriateness of the situation was apparent to Dorian. Delightful.

"Easier access? Nonsense. This hallway is not the place to be accessing anything regarding me or my wardrobe."

"Really? I don't hear any complaints, aside from yours."

" _Yet_. You forget your advisors are separated from us by a single door."

"They're busy," Gaven whispered and pressed his lips into Dorian's, putting a stop to the complaints. The kiss was so lovely it nearly distracted Dorian from the sensation of Gaven's erection pressing into his crotch. Dorian's laugh was breathy and eager.

"How easily excited you are."

Gaven rubbed against Dorian, raising his brow incredulously, "You're no better."

It was true though Dorian would not admit to it, even as he started to return the gesture against his active control.

"Ah, but you started this."

"Did I?" Gaven asked, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. "I suppose if I made this mess, I must fix it. It _is_ in the job description. If you wanted me to, it would only take a moment."

"Oh? Here? You are a terrible man," Dorian struggled to stifle raunchy laughter bubbling up from the back of his throat as he considered what Gaven suggested. "I loathe you for even thinking of it and would not in any way be thrilled to take part in your crude attempts at exhibitionism, filth."

Gaven clamped his hands on Dorian's hips and gently nudged him towards the wall. He liked being pushed around by the Herald of Andraste. When his back touched the stone, he was trapped between the wall and his lover, uttering an appropriate gasp of genuine arousal and spurious shock in one dramatic breath. He would not be able to form another witticism as his mouth was occupied with Gaven's in a hot tangle, tongue brushing against his, keenly aware of the hard mass of Gaven's cock pressed up against his own through the fabric of their clothing. This time Dorian nearly forgot to breathe before Gaven released him, slumping onto the stone bench underneath him while trying to pull Gaven impossibly closer until he had no choice but to perch in Dorian's lap. This position alone could get them in so much trouble, and nothing had happened.

He should be scared. Maybe he was. Why did fear and excitement feel the same? _Fuck._

"You had best make this quick," Dorian warned him. "If we're caught, I promise to never speak to you again, do you understand? Assuming I even have a choice after they kick me out of the Inquisition for the indecency alone."

"Oh, please," Gaven grinned and slid off Dorian's lap and onto the floor. "You're not as challenging to pleasure as you'd like to think."

Dorian reclined in his seat as Gaven parted his legs, scooting closer, and deftly working the fabric loose around Dorian's groin only enough to free his engorged cock. Dorian bit his lip to keep from laughing at the soft-eyed look Gaven gave him before pressing his lips against the foreskin as though greeting an old lover. He used his fingers to ease the foreskin down, and his tongue flicked and lapped the underside of the head, causing Dorian's first shiver as his body treated him to little bursts of pleasure. He cupped his hand around the back of Gaven's head as Gaven's tongue began to explore the length of his cock. Saliva swelled up and painted Dorian's cock until his flesh glistened in the light of the room, and then Gaven grasped his cock firmly and lined the head up with his lips.

Gaven's mouth enveloped the head of Dorian's cock, and his tongue cupped him in a hot, wet embrace. Dorian tamed his excitement only enough to keep from mindlessly rutting into the delicious heat encircling him; Gaven's lips squeezed him, and his head undulated in a familiar rhythm that made all Dorian's awareness rush into his tumescence. The bliss blossoming in his center became his entire existence, and the pattern of his breath went wild as his brain melted in all the worldly hedonism that devoured him. Dorian wished it was merely the familiar gratification of having firm lips and a playful, dripping tongue around his cock that rocked his core. The affection that flowed from Gaven's mouth was overwhelming, and Dorian was tossed in the waves of it carelessly, drowning in it, struggling to gasp for air for how could he feel so _loved_ in sex?

Dorian was not an adequate lookout. Whatever part of him that was not engaged in the sensation of Gaven on his cock could only focus on the feel of Gaven's wild hair tangled between his fingers and the glare of sunlight off his broad shoulders whenever Dorian could manage to open his eyes. Gaven's fingers coaxed him at his base. Slurping in sucking sounds filled the quiet space between Doran's held breath. Dorian suppressed a growing moan as best he could, and Gaven responded with an appreciative hum that vibrated along his length before speeding his rhythm. The pressure in his center mounted rapidly, his muscles became taut, and he panted so loudly it was a miracle they hadn't been caught already. Perhaps Andraste watched them from above, somewhere in the sky, amused at the antics of her Herald. She would cheer for Gaven. Dorian was.

Dorian clenched against Gaven, fingers locked in his hair. He held Gaven so tightly he nearly choked him out, thrusting into his face. Gaven made the slightest sound of protest as Dorian's cock jolted in the depths of his mouth, erupting with hot seed, but quickly relented to the feast. Gaven rolled the come in his mouth, sucking it away, taking a deep swallow, and pulling back to carefully lap away the mess before even the slightest sensation became unbearable to Dorian. Dorian leaned back against the stone wall, breathing hard. He spared a glance down at his lover, who was sporting a milky dribble down his chin. Gaven brushed his knuckles against his face to wipe away the excess, sucking the spend off the backs of his hand. He had a hunger for seed, and Dorian couldn't complain, the cleanup services were first-rate.

As Dorian relaxed, bathing in his mild afterglow, Gaven deftly pulled his breeches up and neatly tied them before plopping down on the bench next to Dorian and placing his cheek on his shoulder. Gaven still trembled with unspent energy, having harnessed all his willpower to not come all over himself while he was between Dorian's legs. Dorian carefully brushed his disheveled hair off his forehead before taking in Gaven's grin. 

"I think I've gotten you out of Josie's hair for the rest of the day, huh?" Gaven asked breathlessly.

"Is that how you're explaining your insatiable taste for me? I suppose you're right. I'm feeling very calm now."

"You're very sweaty," Gaven agreed. He stretched his legs out next to Dorian's. "You probably shouldn't hang out here for much longer. You smell like-"

"Sex? I _wonder_ why that is?"

"We didn't get caught," Gaven said in a tiny voice, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "I would have loved to see their faces."

Dorian shifted, sitting upright, and cupped Gaven's cheek to bring his face closer. It was lovely to see his golden eyes become so massive, his mouth soft with confusion, "You would. You are an awful young man."

Dorian pressed his lips into Gaven's, warm and passionate, but chaste compared to their earlier exchange. He idly wondered if he could make Gaven feel his silly affections; usually, the thought terrified him, but then his mind was soft and warm and filled with foolish ideas. It was difficult to let him go.

"I think you shall find me in your quarters once you are finished here," Dorian said between kisses, "and I will repay the favor."

" _Repay_ ? Hah, this was a treat for _me_ , silly," Gaven snickered and tried to tilt his face away only to find his vulnerable throat ravished by Dorian's kisses. "I'm the luckiest person alive to get to have you in my mouth."

The door opened, and they both jumped, Gaven gasping in an almost comical, delicate fashion while Dorian leaped to his feet. Josephine stood there, wide-eyed. Dorian tried to fix his hair and pretend nothing had happened, but if she had seen him smothering Gaven with kisses on the bench, she was unaffected; her eyes narrowed at the sight of the unfamiliar garment Dorian was wearing. He responded with a crooked, innocent smile.

"Oh, Lord Dorian, you're here," Josephine managed, "with a curious new outfit. May I ask where it came from?"

"Absolutely not, now I must be heading out, I've already wasted enough of your precious Inquisitor's time," Dorian said as he moved towards the door back to her office. "Lovely chat, maybe we'll talk later. Farewell!"

"Did you authorize this?" Josephine's accusatory question drifted down the hallway as Dorian walked away.

"No!" Gaven protested.

"You are likely aware that we have had explicit conversations about special shipments-"

"I had no idea!"

Dorian saved his snickering until he had successfully made his exit, avoiding Josephine's wrath. For now. He planned to repay Gaven for the trouble, regardless of his protests, if only for leaving him to deal with the drama Dorian started. It had been so long since he had the Inquisitor at his mercy. He wondered if Josephine could send back clothes torn in careless lust. Accidents happened.

He would have to change to something more revealing.


End file.
